


Seeing The Beauty Through The Pain

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Post Hot Potato Soup, Sad, Worries about fatherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: After the events of the day, Jemma and Fitz have some alone time and discuss what has been on their minds.Post episode Hot Potato Soup.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This contains major spoilers from the latest ep. Title from Believer by Imagine Dragons. Thanks for checking out and I hope you enjoy this.

When they left the room, it didn’t take long for her fingers to interlace with his. He gave it a reassuring squeeze, to let her know that he was here, and that he appreciated the gesture. They made their back to their bunk in silence. They didn’t need to talk. They knew each other well enough by now to not always have to use words to communicate.  

After the revelations of the day, Mace had allowed them to have the rest of the day off. He had said that they had been through a lot today, and they needed time to rest, and clear their heads before continuing the search to find Radcliffe and more importantly, May.

“Fitz,” Jemma started, once they were walking down the corridor to their bunk. “Are you okay?” She knew today had been hard on him, and all she wanted to do was support him, and be there for him. And she would do whatever that was.

He remained silent as he reached over and opened their door, and once they were in the comfort of their own bunk did he speak. “Yeah, I think I am. It just… opened…” he shook his head, not knowing what to say next. “Just… it hurt. To hear him… _it_ saying that. That Radcliffe knew my father.”

“He had no right to do that to you. He just… he wanted to distract you from what he really was, from what really happened. And you… you worked out what had happened. You did it. Without you, we would never know.”

He shrugged. “I couldn’t do it without you.” He smiled down at her. “I really don’t know what I would do with you.”

Jemma reached up and caressed his face, her fingers gliding slowly down his cheek before she tilted her head up and allowed her lips to dance across his.

Once they pulled apart, she gave him a small smile, before removing her blouse and sliding on a pyjama top. She did the same with her trousers while Fitz used the bathroom. His hair was still damp from the shower when he emerged again but there was something else. Something she was still trying to figure out what it was. She was just adjusting the pillows when she realised what it was; his eyes were red and puffy.

She immediately stopped what she was doing, and looked up at him, trying to keep the pain out of her voice. “Fitz, what’s… what’s wrong?”

He sighed, and climbed into the bed beside her, and allowed her to wipe away a tear that escaped. “What if I’m like him?”

“Your dad?”

He nodded. “Yeah, what if I’m like him? What if, when we have kids, I’m like him? I don’t want… I don’t want them to have to go through that.”

“No.” Jemma shook her head, her answer forcible. “No, Fitz, from what you’ve told me you’re nothing like him.”

“Mum said that… That he changed when I was born. He tried, he tried to give excuses, that he was pushing because he wanted the best but it wasn’t that. It was never that. What if I change when…”

“No.” Jemma spoke up again, interrupting him. “And here’s why Fitz. You’re not like him from what I know of him, and you’re not going to change and I know that because you don’t want to be like him. That’s the important thing. You don’t want to be like him. So you’re not going to change. And you’re amazing with my nieces. They love you and so do I. You have the biggest heart of anyone that I’ve ever know, and you’re the most caring. It’s why I fell in love with you. Has this been worrying you?”

Slowly, and almost reluctantly, he nodded.

“Oh, Fitz,” she whispered. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

He shrugged. “I was scared too. I didn’t want to disappoint or upset you. I know how you want kids.”

“You should have told me, I wouldn’t have been disappointed or upset. Not if I was hurting you. If we were moving too fast, I would have slowed down.”

He shook his head. “No, it’s not that. I do want children with you Jemma, if that’s what you want.” She nodded, then he continued. “I’m just worried of being a crappy father.”

“You won’t be, you get on so well with all my nieces. And I know you. And you’re going to be the best father.” A pause. “If you want, once we find May and deal with everything, we can go and see them. God knows how long it’s been.” There was something about the way that she said it, as if she were heartbroken at not being able to see her family.

“That sounds like a plan,” he said, agreeing with her, smiling, one that reached his eyes, causing the blue of them to twinkle. He did get on with her family, to him, they were just an extension of his family. “God knows we need a holiday.”

She nodded in agreement, and allowed her eyes to flutter shut for a moment as he placed a kiss to her forehead. “We never did get to go to Seychelles after all.”

Once she opened her eyes again, she sat up, and faced him. “We should go.”

“Do you want to?” she asked, after his suggestion.

He nodded. “Yeah, ‘course I do.”

“Even for a week we should try and go.”

“Then let’s do it. Once we find May, we’ll go to see your nieces then we’ll fly out to Seychelles, and finally get that break away.”

She gave a wicked smile. “Doctor Fitz you know how to make a girl happy.”

He raised an eyebrow at this. “Oh really?” He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close for a hot, heated kiss.

She nodded, once they had pulled apart. “Of course, you are my best friend, and my boyfriend after all.”

“Well,” he said, allowing his fingers to glide down from the small of her back, and they tugged at the elastic of her pyjama bottoms before dancing across the stomach. “I think with that, I can make you ecstatic.”

She shook her head at this, but didn’t object when he kissed her again.

In fact, she more than enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> With uni having started, I'm not sure I'll be able to post as much, but I will try and get something up once a week, even if its only in _Of Engineers and Biochemists_. But I'll still be here, reading and everything. I can't leave you guys like that.   
>  Anyway, thanks for checking out, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
